The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product in the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method, system, and computer program product for storing a dataset.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that must read large portions of it. At the same time, they offer the complete querying power of Structured Query Language (SQL). As such systems do not focus on online transaction processing (OLTP) load (i.e. involving point queries) they typically do not index each data row, but heavily rely on scan performance. Nevertheless, to speed up scan performance, analytical database systems often store information on blocks of data. Over the years, there is a continuous need to developing improved sort technologies, in order to handle the data expansion that has occurred, both in volume and use of data.